fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:PaulLevesque555/Gajah Mada
This article is about a fanmade servant. Active Skills First Skill= Attack + |l1 = 10% |l2 = 11% |l3 = 12% |l4 = 13% |l5 = 14% |l6 = 15% |l7 = 16% |l8 = 17% |l9 = 18% |l10 = 20% |2leveleffect = Buster Absorption + |2l1 = 500% |2l2 = 550% |2l3 = 600% |2l4 = 650% |2l5 = 700% |2l6 = 750% |2l7 = 800% |2l8 = 850% |2l9 = 900% |2l10 = 1000% |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} |-| Second Skill = Grants self Invincibility for 1 turn. |leveleffect = Revives with |l1 = 750 HP |l2 = 875 HP |l3 = 1000 HP |l4 = 1125 HP |l5 = 1250 HP |l6 = 1375 HP |l7 = 1500 HP |l8 = 1625 HP |l9 = 1750 HP |l10 = 2000 HP |c1 = 9 |c6 = 8 |c10 = 7 }} |-| Third Skill= Increases own NP generation rate by 20% for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Star Regen + |l1 = 5 |l2 = 6 |l3 = 6 |l4 = 7 |l5 = 7 |l6 = 8 |l7 = 8 |l8 = 9 |l9 = 9 |l10 = 10 |2leveleffect = NP + |2l1 = 20% |2l2 = 21% |2l3 = 22% |2l4 = 23% |2l5 = 24% |2l6 = 25% |2l7 = 26% |2l8 = 27% |2l9 = 28% |2l10 = 30% |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank B= Apply unremovable target focus to one enemy for 3 turn. Increase own critical damage by 50% for 3 turn. Increase own attack for 3 turn. |overchargeeffect = 500% chance to reduce one enemy's defense for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Attack + |l1 = 30% |l2 = 40% |l3 = 45% |l4 = 47.5% |l5 = 50% |chargeeffect = Defense - |c1 = 20% |c2 = 25% |c3 = 30% |c4 = 35% |c5 = 40% }} |-| Ascension |4}} |21 = |10}} |22 = |8}} |31 = |4}} |32 = |4}} |33 = |4}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |8}} |43 = |4}} |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |150,000}} |3qp = |500,000}} |4qp = |1,500,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |4}} |21 = |10}} |31 = |4}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |2}} |51 = |4}} |52 = |4}} |61 = |10}} |62 = |5}} |71 = |10}} |72 = |3}} |81 = |9}} |82 = |60}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |200,000}} |3qp = |600,000}} |4qp = |800,000}} |5qp = |2,000,000}} |6qp = |2,500,000}} |7qp = |5,000,000}} |8qp = |6,000,000}} |9qp = |10,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Biography Trivia * Copied Rama Atk and Hp stats, because i don't understand the growth curve, but the stat fits the bill. * Designed as a buster saber with crit-oriented kit to deal tons of damage. * He is summoned as a 4* saber due to the circumstances of his noble phantasm not fulfilled in life. If it was fulfilled, he may be summoned as a 5* ruler (Much like Charles the Great). * He wields a kriss as his main weapon. * Found the picture on the google (Dunno who made it) that fits the description of what i have in mind for him, save for the kriss. Credits to Tsabo6 https://www.deviantart.com/tsabo6/art/Spell-Books-192928777 for CE Illustration. * Tell me if i did something wrong in this blog post. * I also didn't know if anyone ever designed him. He was the first servant i designed after i started playing FGO. Category:Blog posts